Maelstrom's New Song
by Kyroshiro
Summary: Naruto goes to a new world after he's banished after the Sasuke Retrival mission. Many adventures await our hero, now a Pokemon, as he travels the world of Pokemon. He'll find many things and with his friend,Meloetta, he will discover what its like to be himself. Musical!Naruto Strong!Naruto Pokemon!Naruto Naruto is an OC Pokemon Naruto X Meloetta rating may go up.
1. New life, new body

Hello everyone. It is I, Kyroshiro, here for a brand new story. Another Naruto/Pokemon Crossover, and one I have been mulling over for the past few weeks. It is still being planned'out, just like Baby Pokemon. Speaking of which, I have some embarrasingly bad news. I'm gonna have to cancel the Fanfiction All Out Spree for one reason: I might have overheated my dad's old laptop, causing it to not even want to turn on... hehehe... oopsies! Not to worry though, I will be using my mothers tablet, so don't go running around like the world's gonna end (though I'm not important enough for you all to be scared that much). Anyways, enough chit-chat. Time for the prolouge of:

Naruto's New Song (Totally coincidential to NNL)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are being tried for the crime of hurting a fellow leaf ninja," an old voice spoke in a monotone voice that scared even Naruto. Said boy did nothing, he didn't even blink. "What do you have to say in your defense?" The blomd haired boy just stared at the council that had called for him. Then, he opened his mouth.

"I have nothing to say, because the mission stated that lethal force may be neccessary, which it was," the genin said, of course refrencing to the recently successful Sauske retrevial mission. That had been one heck of a fight, and even Kyuubi had enjoyed it. Not many knew it, but Naruto and Kyuubi had a surrogate bond with one another. They always had, ever since Naruto's 7th birthday, the day he became mute by choice. The only time when anyone heard a sound from him, was when he chose to talk, or through his talent... music.

"That does not change the fact that you injured a comrade enough that they almost died, even more so that you used the Kyuubi's power," the old man, who apparently was the judge, spoke, his voice holding no emotion. "For that, you are to be banished from Konoha with a 'Kill-On-Sight order if you are caught back in Fire Country territory." Naruto showed no emotion, though you could see the pain in his eyes when he heard that. "You are to leave by tonight... or else!" Naruto merely nodded as he was lead outside of the chambers while the council, which was suspicously all civilians, jeered at him and smirked evily when they heard the punishmment. They never liked the boy, not that Naruto cared anyways.

* * *

Naruto's Apartment:

Naruto sighed as he packed up what little he had. Some shuriken, a few kunai, a few packs of instant ramen, his frog wallet, Gama-Chan, his picture of Team Seven, and his old goggles he wore to the academy. he looked into a broken mirror and saw the state he was in

He wasn't hurt to badly in the battle with Sasuke, the worst injury he had being a broken hand and a few scratches that were all healed by Kyubbi. His orange jumpsuit was on the bed, and he know wore some different clothing. He now had a black shirt and black pants. An orange belt was tied around his waist and his goggles were now on his forehead, now that his headband was taken from him. He didn't even bother trying to get out of the mess he was in, since he knew that no one cared for him. He could see that everyone only pretended to likee him, well except the Suna Trio, Shikamaru, and Shino. They were his real friends, especially the red head, Gaara. He shook his head as he looked to his counter and grabbed his most treasure item: a white Ocarina with several designs on the instrument. They were seals he had placed on them when he learned about them from a book thatb Shikamaru had lying around. Naruto sighed as he pocketed the instrument in his pockets, before leaving the appartment. No need to stay around, not when no one would miss you.

* * *

Outside of Konoha:

Naruto was currently walkimg down the road outside of Konoha. He had a tearful good bye from another two people who actually cared for him. The 'eternal gate gaurdians', as he called them, were very close to the blond, so of course they made him promise to be careful. Naruto let out some tunes as he walked, the tune attracting some animals as the boy whistled. The song he was whistling was so calming, almost so that Naruto was nearly impaled'with several kunai. He managed to dodge them all, and when he turned around, he wasn't surprised at what he saw: the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju, and the rookie nine. They must be here to bring him back.

"Naruto,'what the hell are you doing," Tsunade said as she restrained herself from screaming in fury. Naruto sighed in a way that just said 'troublesome'.

"I've been banished for my success in bringing back the traitor," Naruto said as he turned around again. "I'm merely follwoing orders." With that, he dashed away, prompting a chase to begin witht the rookie nine and him. Naruto was currently chatting with Kyubbi.

"Anyway out of this one, Aniki," Naruto asked the great fox. He could hear the demon thinking.

'Well first of all, think what you say, we don't need your 'friends' knowing your location,' the fox said,getting a sheepish grin from the boy. 'And yes, I may know of a technique that'll get us out of here. It is a world hopping technique that only we bijuu can use, though there're side effects.' Naruto waited for him to tell'him the effects. 'You''ll be turned into so,ething similar to whatever creature you appear next to. And since this technique is random, well... I think you get the picture.' Naruto nodded as Kyubbi gave him the hamdsigns. Naruto quuickly performed said handsigns and called out the name, though it was a whisper if anyone were to hear him.

"Ninja Art: Demonis Transportation Technique!" With that, Naruto disappeared in tiny particles, that flew up into the sky.

* * *

Unknown:

Many particles suddenly appeared in a silent forest. The forest was one that had been for about 5000 years. It was filled with Pokemon, creatures of exttaordinary strength that were all over the planet, that had been there since the forest's creation. One such Pokemon was currently sleeping in her hollow in a tree. That was, before a light and sounds of crashing woke her up from her dream. She gru'pily woke up and looked around with bleary eyes. She started to float up, and flew out of her hole, where she saw a sight that woke her up instantly. There was another Pokemon on the branch that lead to the entrance of her home. What was shocking, was that it was a Pokemon she hadn't seen before. It looked like another one of her species, but different all the same. She was a Meloetta, a huanoid Pokemon with light green hair and big pupiless red eyes. She had what humans would describe as a brown dress, half note arms and hands, and what looked like a headset on one of her ears. Her looked like a musical piece, complete with a 'cleff' at the end. What looked to be a jewel rested on her forehead.

The Pokemon, however, had several features she didn't. For one, he (she had reasons to believe it was male) had an icy blue right hand, as well as his 'hair' being a spiky blond. The male had some goggles over its eyes, which were closed, signaling that he was asleep. She noticed that he had a pack on his back and that a musical instrument was on hhis back. Being the small size they were, Meloetta wondered how the Pokemon could carry such a thing. She sighed as she pondered what to do now. She sighed as her tiredness was coming back to her. She picked him, well more like grabbed his hands, and carried (read: dragged) him to a makeshift couch, tossed him onto it, and went back to her makeshift bed. She'll do what she's always done: deal with it later, or in this case tomorrow.

* * *

So, how was it? Some things were cliched, but I really don't give a ****. I haven't seen an idea like this before, though I may have missed it. Oh well, if I''m the first, I CALL DIBS ON THE IDEA! If not, no big deal. Again, I'm sorry for the entire cancel plan, but unless my dad'lll let me use his new laptop (which I highly doubt'll happen soon), then I can't do much. Anyways, stay tuned for whatever fic. I update next. See Ya!


	2. Enter Naruto, the Tunetzu

Hello all and welcome back to another chapter of Maelstroms New Song. I havent been updating for several reasons but one is the most important: burned legs. Yeah you read right. Lets just say that Ill think twice before taking a cake out of the oven. 2nd degree to. My right legs skin is nearly all gone from the bottom of the knee down. My left leg got the least of it, just minor 1st degree. I know that i already put this in NNL, but just in case. Anyways, Ive rambled on and on enough. Enjoy this next chapter.

A/N: Instead of the head piece looking like a mic, Narutos' looks like headphones.

Also, I got an IPhone so Ill try to update some more, if I have no problems.

* * *

The morning noises of the forest flourished throughout the land. They, along with the rising sun, awoke Naruto from his slumber. He groggily got up, and looked around. He saw that he was in a tree, but shrugged it off. He felt around for his ocarina, before feeling it next to him. He smiled as he grabbed it and stood up, not knowing of his small size nor the fact that he was floating a bit. He also didn't notice that another figure had woken up and had followed him. Once outside, Naruto looked around, and his eyes widened at the beauty of the forest. It seemed to look like one of those 'once in a life time' photos that come around every few millenium. The sunlight bathed the forest in its early golden light as the colors of the forest blended easily with the light. Naruto was awed, and even moreso when he saw the creatures milling about. A rush of information gave him some answers as to what they were. He figured it was from Kyuubi, and silently thanked him, before he spied a small hill that seemed to reach for the sun. It was in a clearing with several flowers going around it and a small lake in front of it. He made his way towards the hill, the Pokemon from before following him. Once he reached the hill, he sat and watched the sky, still not noticing anything different about himself. For some strange reason, he felt more... at peace here. He closed his eyes and brought the instrument to his lips before he began to play.

(play Lugias song)

As Naruto played the song, the wind blew around, gathering leaves that had fallen to the ground with it. Several Pokemon had started to gather around as they heard the melody play. Naruto slowly began to rise in the air and unconsciously spin around as he lost himself in the glided around the clearing as the Pokemon continued to hear the song play. Naruto had lost himself to the music, not noticing that some dead leaves were floating around him or that the water started to rise up to him, before faling as he started to desend with the slowing of the song as he finished. He finished playing just as he landed, before he noticed his audience.

"Um... Hi," Naruto said awkwardly as he stared at the Pokemon that had watched. They slowly started to clap and some even whistled. Naruto blushed at the attention he was receiving. The Pokemon slowly dispersed one by one, before Naruto was left alone... Well except for Meloetta. Naruto was looking at his reflection, finally noticing that he was now a Pokemon, though he didn't know what type. "So... I'm a Pokemon now, huh?" He was surprised when he heard a voice behind him.

"What, were you something else," a female voice came from behind him. Naruto gasped and turned around quickly to see Meloetta (though he doesn't know that). he quickly tried to come up with an excuse. "Uhh... This is just a dream..." The female looked at him strangely.

"You aren't very bright, are you," Meloetta deadpanned. Naruto sweatdropped as he heard a voice in his head.

**"Really, 'This is all a dream'," a familiar voice spoke in the ex-ninja's mind. "Honestly! I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you could be a inbecile!**"

Naruto's eyes widened. 'K-Kyuubi,' Naruto thought, though there wasn't enough time for a reply as the Meloetta dragged him back to the tree.

"You have some questions to answer bub," Meloetta said as she dragged the startled Pokemon to her tree, which Naruto realized was the same one he got out from. When the duo entered the house, Meloetta sat Naruto on a makeshift couch and stared at him. He was starting to get unnerved by the stare, and was about to ask what was up, before she beat him to it. "Explain!" Naruto was confused. Explain what? Meloetta must have sensed his confusion. "You arrived here in some sort of light in the middle of the night. You look a lot like my species, despite the fact that you have some differences. I want an explanation, or else." Naruto could head the threat in her voice, but his boastful and prideful sides wanted to challenge that. Of course something had to come up.

**"I would suggest listening to her," Kyuubi's voice rang from his head. "She may know a lot more about this world than the information that was given." **Naruto reluctantly agreed and turned to the waiting female.

"Alright then, but my tale is both long and painful, so please no interruptions," Naruto said, to which Meloetta agreed to.

* * *

Two hours later:

Naruto was currently talking with Meloetta of what to do now. He had just finished telling her his tale, and after a little event of her crying on his shoulder over his life, she shared all the information she knew about the Pokemon world, which was a lot.

"So, what do we do now," Naruto asked her. "According to what you said, I'm technically a brand new Pokemon. And considering I look like you species..." He trailed off here. Meloetta had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well, it's just like you said, you're a new species and you kinda look like my species," Meloetta said, though Naruto didn't get it. She huffed in annoyance. "You could be a variation of my species. Like you could be the male counterpart of me." Naruto oh'd at that information. "The only problem now is trying to figure out what you are." A voice outside brought them from their chat.

"Rosa," a female voice called from outside the treehome. Meloetta looked happy to hear the voice.

"Rachel," Meloetta, apparently named Rosa, exclaimed as she flew out of her home. Naruto was confused as hell while he slowly followed behind her. He exited the tree to see that a human female was waiting outside. She had on a flume green t-shirt with an orange skirt. She was about 5'3 with blond hair eyes ocean blue eyes that were behind lime green glasses. She also had a red shoulder bag (like the male character from R/S/E). To Naruto, this girl looked to be around 13-14 years old.

"Oh, is this a new friend of yours, Rosa," Rachel asked the Mythical Melody Pokemon, who nodded at her question. Rachel smiled at this as she turned to the blond Pokemon. "Well, it's nice to meet you!" Naruto nervously smiled back. "What kind of Pokemon are you?" Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno," he said, forgetting that humans couldn't understand Pokemon from what Rosa said. Rachel gigot a giddy face.

"So a Tunetzu (pronounced toon-ets-zu)," Rachel exclaimed, getting confused 'huh's from the duo. Rachel looked at them and deadpanned. "You guys didn't know, did you?" The two blushed in embarrassment. Rachel sighed in fake exasperation. "Oh boy."

* * *

Well, that's chapter 2. Naruto's an OC Pokemon. Though, as you can see he's pretty much the male version of Meloetta. To tell the truth, I really have no idea how and why I came up with this idea, but as they saw 'Never look a gift horse in the mouth', or sumthin' like that. Anywho, tune in for the next chapter... Whenever I get to it... PEACE!


	3. Beginning of a Journey

Hello everyone. 'Tis I, Kyroshiro, here with chapter 3 of Maelstrom's New Song. I was lucky to be able to use the laptop today, and I might be able to update When The Memories are gone today. If not, then it'll be on Monday. This chapter will take place a year after the meeting between them. The reason being my own. No need to worry, I will put in a brief explanation as to what happened during that year. By the way, the region he is in and will be traveling in will be revealed in this chapter as well.

Anyways, that's all I had to really say, so on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: Never have and Never will own Pokemon/Naruto.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he flew the night air. The Dark/Ice type enjoyed the refreshing breeze. That's right, Naruto was a Dark and Ice type.

The group of three figured that out when Rachel convinced Naruto to come with her back to a professor's lab. Naruto was very untrusting of the blonde, especially after what had happened to wasn't very trusting of Meloetta, or Rosa, as her name was. It worked out in the end, because Naruto finally understood more about what he was now. He was basically a male version of Rosa's species, though why he was a Dark/Ice/ type and not a Normal/Psychic was mind boggling for everyone, bar him. That just made him unique, and he openly said it too. The only problem after the discovery was that the professor wanted to run some tests on him. Let it be known that Naruto wouldn't be in a Poke-Center without someone to keep him in place if he were ever to be injured and he was near one. It was only three months later that the Tune Pokemon eventually trusted the group of three.

The last six months was spent either training himself in what he knew before he came into this world, playing new kinds of music, learning more about his weaknesses and strength, helping the professor by getting more information on himself since he was technically a new species, or relaxing with Rosa and Rachel, the latter whom asked them if they would like to be her partners when she began her journey in the year to come. Rosa agreed, but Naruto asked if he could have some time to think about. She agreed respecting his choice.

Naruto sighed. He still hadn't figured out if wanted to become someone's Pokemon, even if he trusted her enough. And tomorrow would be his last chance to choose, since Rosa would begin her Pokemon journey through the Aurora region. Especially with some kid named Rukasu (1). He sighed again as he landed on the slightly wet grass of Poke Forest, a forest full of Pokemon of all kinds. Naruto sweatdropped at the unoriginal name, but then shrugged. He looked up at the night sky, his ocarina tied to his back by a sash that he had made from his orange belt. His goggles were still on his forehead, not that they could be taken off though. The professor, Professor Oro, suggested that it might be a part of his species, to which everyone agreed. He touched them briefly as he remembered his time with the old man. A small tear came to his face as well as a small smile. He finally made a decision and fell asleep on the forest floor, awaiting the next day.

* * *

The Next day:

Naruto woke up to the sounds of the forest dwellers waking up. Naruto groggily woke up, before he remembered what was happening that day. He made sure he had his ocarina on him, which the professor had made as a hold item only accessible in the Aurora region. He then flew up and towards the Pokemon lab, cursing himself as he saw that it was nearly noon. He arrived at the lab and entered it. He saw nobody there however and cursed himself some more. He shot out of the lab and searched around town, but couldn't find them. He was glad he was using his cloak ability that all legendaries and mythical creatures possessed. Yup, he was classified as a mythical Pokemon. Naruto flew off towards Poke Forest, in the hopes of catching up to them.

Poke Forest:

Naruto burst through the treeline as he rushed in at high speeds. He didn't see anyone in the main path, so he figures that they were somewhere in the forest, the professor teaching them how to battle and capture Pokemon, even though she didn't have to do that. Naruto searched around. He was starting to become desperate at this point, as well as worried. Maybe they were already halfway through the forest now. It wasn't to big nor to small considering the fact that Prominence Town was next to Destiny Village, Rachel's home. He idly wandered about, disappointed in himself for missing the chance of going with his friends. That was until his ninja senses warned him and dodged in time for a flamethrower to miss him him by mere inches. He turned towards the direction of the attack, only to see helicopter with a giant U painted in purple on it. Naruto glared at them, but gasped when he saw that Rachel, Rosa, Professor Oro, and another kid along with an Aron in glass cage underneath the vehicle. Naruto looked in the copter and his cerulean eyes narrowed at the smirks etched on the people inside of the copter.

"Tunetzu," a female said from within the copter. "We have your friends, and unless you want them to be hurt, we of Team Uni suggest that you willingly come with us. No harm shall become of your friends, except for the Meloetta as we shall take her as well." Naruto glared at the copter with so much hate, that he unconsciously releasing KI (Killing Intent) as well as the fact that his eyes turned a crimson color. The female smirked. "Very well then. Let's go Golbat!" A blue bat with a very large mouth and purple wings came out. "Use Air Cutter!" The bat nodded before it flapped its wings and fired of air buzzsaws at Naruto.

He frowned before retaliating. "ICE BEAM," he shouted as the Ice attack formed in his hands, before he fired it at the incoming attack, freezing it and Golbat when it hit the Flying/Poison type. That was another thing he worked on. If a move had an additional effect that was positive, whether it was a status condition, or a stat increase of himself or decrease of his opponent, he worked on it until he made sure the effect would work 99% of the time. Stat reducing moves for himself did pretty much nothing to him at that point. The members of Team Uni gasped when they saw this. Naruto prepared another move. He started to glow purple before he was at the glass cage. "NIGHT SLASH," Naruto shouted as he cut a hole in the cage big enough for the captured to jump. The copter was near a big tree and the group took the chance to jump (or float for Rosa) out of the cage. Naruto glared at the copter once more before he grabbed his ocarina and played. "SERENITY!"

(Play Oracion (bear with me since it is possible))

Naruto suddenly began changing. His clothes changed to a red color with the band being a black color. His hair became smoother and was shaped like a crown. His jewel changed to a scarlet red and his eyes became orange with horizontal bars for pupils. Markings appeared on his face and his very instrument turned into an eight note. It was colored gold and seemed to radiate power off of it. Naruto had formed changed, much like his other half. He looked at the copter once more and saw that only the female grunt was awake. That was another effect of Serenity: It would make others around him fall asleep, giving him a perfect chance to strike them down. And he did just that, especially with his new move. He held out his weapon as it began charging up greenish purple flames. They condensed into a ball at the end of the circular part of the weapon. Naruto grinned. "DRAGON FLARE!" The ball burst, a torrent of greenish purple flames flying towards the copter, turning into a dragon's body on its way towards the vehicle.

BOOM

The resulting explosion sounded around the forest. The copter had blown to pieces and the grunts were flying away, having awakened when the explosion occurred. They said something, but Naruto tuned them out (irony). He looked at everyone else and scratched the back of his mareepishly.

_"I might have over did it, hehe, whoops," _the Tune Pokemon said, causing the group to sweat drop. He guided them down with Rosa helping along, the group explaining what had happened. Apparently, they had just gotten into the forest when those Team Uni grunts captured them. Naruto nodded to himself as the group got to the forest floor, before he remembered why he had searched for them. So with a burst of psychic energy, he had pushed Rachel to the ground while taking a Pokeball. Everyone was worried and were wondering why he did that when he gave off one of his fox-like grins, expanding the Pokeball and tapping himself with it. He didn't even put up a fight and ball 'pinged' signifying a successful capture. Rachel and Rosa were shocked for a moment, before they both grinned million watt smiles. Rachel picked up the ball and tried to call him out, only for the ball to not open. A message appeared on her Pokedex, which was a silvery white color.

"Pokemon within has fallen asleep due to lack of energy, please wait till Pokemon has seen a Pokemon Center," The Pokedex informed. The group nodded to themselves. The boy, who was no doubt Rukasu, came up to Rachel, his partnered Aron following.

"I hope to see you along my journey, Rachel," Rukasu said, before he shouldered his bag and walked off. He was about 5'6 with silver hair and amber eyes. He had on a brown t-shirt and black cargo pants. He also had on a hat, which seemed to be the official league hats that come every once in a while. Rachel smiled as she adjusted her yellow shirt and blue skirt.

Rachel looked at Professor Oro. She was about 5'7 with mahogany hair and rusted red eyes. Her attire was a white shirt, the usual professor lab coat, and some jeans. "Thank you for this opportunity Professor, and I promise to not let you down," Rachel said as she walked towards Prominence Town, Rosa following behind, having been quiet the entire time.

_"Why did I feel that way towards Naruto," _the Melody Pokemon thought to herself as she followed her trainer.

What will be in store for our (obviously)heroines, hero and their friends? What was Rosa thinking about? And, what or who is Team Uni? Find out in the chapters to come!

* * *

And that's a wrap. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as I said, I might update WMG today (6/14/2013) or Monday (6/17/2013). So for now, PEACE!

1: As you may notice (or not), A new Journey was deleted. This shall replace that as the same idea I had for that will more or less follow here.


	4. SOPA THREATENS ALL!

These are some emergency messages from people I came across that are giving out news that I found from others that is a threat to all fanfiction. I Googled 'SOPA fanfiction' and found authors doing the same, therefore I'm getting the word out also. Read to the end about a petition, but read all of it before going all the way down to know what's happening.

First message is from this site:

MY FAITHFUL READERS, THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from a fellow FFnet author! In this is an important notice that will affect everyone on this site and many others.

AJTREY got a message from a fellow writer, GameLover41592, and saw more notes and messages from even more, that SOPA (the Stop Online Piracy Act) is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the Internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices.

SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it is on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted', they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest forms of criminal offenses for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even visiting the website we all love, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all as Fanfiction will be attacked as well. A FanFiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Charmed, the list is endless.

You think I'm exaggerating? I promise you that if this bill passes, it will not be long, not long at all! Because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanfiction manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested for using sapphire blue or emerald green in the iris of one of their characters, like another author. This affects us all, and we cannot allow it to happen.

I know that some of you may not believe me and I completely understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I'm not, and I've provided links below to prove to you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself!

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

Or just type 'SOPA' into the search bar on your homepage!

We are not as powerless as some might think. We've stopped SOPA before and we WILL do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our dreams, our passions are being threatened. Everything, from FanFiction to Fan Art to YouTube, is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friends and have them pass along this message to their other friends so that we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech.

We are not doing what we love to make money, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art, and our dreams to everyone who wishes to see them. We can stop them, but only if we stand together.

Remember, United We Stand, But Divided We Fall!

Please my friends, all of my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love become nothing but a distant memory! Please spread the word and help us to once again be free on the internet! We've stopped SOPA before, so let's do it again! Let's push SOPA back and fight for our freedom!

Please ewrite this and post it on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Sincerely, Accalia Silvermoon

This next one is from a person on DeviantArt:

MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING! I found this out from an author of a story! In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others

I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom! Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA! This will affect every fandom Homestuck, anime, any kind!

I have already my freedom in real life taken away from me, in real life I CAN'T open my mouth telling what I think. On the internet, I can. But now, Sopa is trying to take this also away from me. And I will fight! FIGHT FOR MY FREEDOM! You have to do the same! Sopa HAS TO BE STOPED! NOW!/b And I'll draw more! I'll post MORE! I'LL WRITE MORE AND POST MORE! Sopa has NO right to take down pics I HAVE DRAWN! I WORKED HARD! NO NO NO! NOT HERE! STAND UP, WE GOTTA FIGHT!

This third message is from an FFN author:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

IMPORTANT: This message is also from FFN and has information about a petition:

SOPA is back and this time all of us might be in trouble, not only might we loss Fanfiction but those of us writing fanfics are going get in trouble, we might be sent to jail for writing fanfics. We would all be charged with a felony of the United States for writing about something we love!

Anyway there is a link to the petition is on the bottom of this A/N sign people, you will need in email but you should not be sent more then verify email thing

This is the one thing I really need you to do, sign the petition to stop SOPA again, and start signing across fanfiction for other to do the same, Let us save Fanfics and authors, get the word out, we have until September 21, 2013!

petitions . whitehouse .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF (Remove spaces)

We have 16,390 now! We need over 84,000 more we can do this! Spread the word, sign the petition, Thank You!

For more information about SOPA go to:

music/articles/558075-sopa-returns-govt-trying-to- revive-felony-streaming-provisions

blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

/usa/sopa-commerce-streaming-illegal-183/

or search SOPA petition

Do not Review in any way, Fav or Alert this story because of this message. Go to Facebook or Twitter if you have a profile and send out the message, especailly about the petition. Copy and paste all this on your stories or make your own author note, just get the important stuff out there so people can know and sign the petition.

P.S: My stories will keep going regardless of this message being up, and this message will be removed at some point.


End file.
